Je dors sur des roses
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Song fic à partir de la chanson " Je dors sur des roses " tiré de la comédie musicale Mozart l'Opéra Rock qui prend pour thème le combat entre Minos et Albafica


Et oui les enfants c'est encore moi et encore avec les personnage de Saint Seiya huhu

Si seulement ils étaient à moi snuf , snuf mais ce n'est pas le cas *boude*

Bref tout sa pour dire que voici une petite song fic sur Minos et Albafica que personnellement je ne trouve pas très réussite mais bon je vous laisse juge.

* * *

><p>Nous étions arrivé près du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ou moi et mes compagnons avions été envoyé faire une petite descente histoire d'aider notre Seigneur Hadès dans sa quête. Cependant arrivé près du but , un immense champ de rose rouge nous barrait le chemin. Méfiant je m'arrêtais pendant que certain de mes hommes sautaient à pieds joins dans se champs , tête baissé. Ils moururent presque aussitôt, je me doutais bien que se parterre de roses était étrange , cependant je ne me m'attendais pas à la beauté de la personne qui nous avait tendu se piège. Assit , en hauteur un homme que je pensais tout d'abord être une femme , se tenait la de long cheveux bleu azure entourait un visage fin sur lequel se dessinait un sourire de satisfaction. Je restais sans voix face à cet homme que même Aphrodite aurait envié par se beauté, il descendit sans un bruit se mêlant aux roses délicieusement. Il ne semblait pas affecter par le pouvoir de ces roses démoniaque , mon regard le quitta un instant pour se poser sur mes camarades mort au « combat ». J'eus un pincement au cœur, mais jamais je ne l'avouerais après tout je suis Minos du Griffon l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse.<p>

**_Trop de bruit  
>Pour trop de nuits qui pensent<br>Quand valse l'absence  
>Dans ce bal<em>**

**_Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal_**

Tu reste silencieux , un silence arrogant qui te va si bien mais je brûle d'entendre ta voix, toi Albafica des Poissons. Un autre de mes compagnons entre jeu et se lance dans un combat contre toi. Ta voix résonne au creux de mes oreille et mon cœur s'enflamme, tout en toi si est parfait que sa en deviendrait presque rageant. Moi aussi je veux te combattre , ravager cette beauté parfaite et sentir ton assurance se brisé lentement, oh ouiii rien que dit penser sa m'excite ! En peu de temps ton combat est fini et c'est a mon tour d'entré en scène. Mes compliments ne te touche pas , ils effleurent à peine ta peau de porcelaine. Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me fait de l'effet et au combien mes paroles sonne étrange, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi sublimé par quelqu'un … non toi seul me fait cet effet. La bataille commence et fais rage bien que tu n'est aucune chance contre moi. Je joue avec toi comme le ferais un maître et son chaton, j'esquive tes attaques sans aucun souci tandis que la colère monte en toi. Ooh que cet expression te va bien , j'ai devant moi la plus belle des fleurs sauvages au sommet de sa beauté , j'accroche mes files à toi sans que tu les vois et tel un jardinier je compte t'élaguer doucement avec amour et passion. Je veux commencer par tes yeux !

_**Je devine**  
><strong>Ton visage sur les ombres<strong>  
><strong>Les souvenirs sombrent<strong>  
><strong>M'assassinen<strong>t_

Ta tête est baissé, comme j'aimerais voir ton visage coloré par le sang, il serait aussi rouge que les roses auquel tu tien tant. J'avais dirigé ton bras pour que tu te crève ses foutues yeux que seul ceux d'Hadès pourraient concurrencé. Mais lorsque tu relève le visage vers moi , ton regard est encore plus brillant qu'avant il brûle d'une flamme que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi alors que tu es au bord de la mort , tu t'obstines autant ! Ce n'est pas que ta beauté qui me séduit , non … c'est tout ton être qui me plaît , qui m'attire , qui m'appel à toi. Je voulais faire de toi une marionnettes parfaite mais une fois mort tu ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, une beauté ternie comme c'est triste. Par Hadès lorsque je t'aurais tué ton regard entra chacun de mes jours, toutes mes nuits. Souvenirs brûlant d'une journée inoubliable, mon corps frissonne alors que je prépare ma dernière attaque qui me mettra KO.

**_Je dors sur des roses  
><em>_Qui signent ma croix  
>La douleur s'impose<br>Mais je n'ose pas  
>Manquer de toi<br>Dans mes nuits  
>Dans la pluie<br>Dans les rires  
>Dans le pire<br>De ma vie_**

Mon amour pour toi grandis de minutes en minutes et pourtant tu gis la dans une marre de sang face contre terre. Je reste là , à te regarder quelques minutes pourtant je devrais partir et détruire se foutue village de Rodorio. Oui je veux le détruire, je veux détruire tout ce à quoi tu tenais …. Allez savoir pourquoi mais je ne pense qu'à sa ! Je m'accroupis devant ta dépouille et attrape tes long cheveux azur , ils sont doux , plus doux que ne le serait les plumes d'un ange. Je tire dessus et soulève ta tête , j'aperçois tes yeux clos et ton visage parsemer de tache de sang. Tu n'en est que plus beau tu sais ? Je m'abaissais encore un peu et durant quelques secondes , durant quelques micro secondes, je te vole un baiser brûlant. Ta peau est encore chaude, toi beauté glacé tu a sus volé mon cœur pourtant bien caché au fond de mon armures. Dans un excès de rage je relâché violemment ta tête qui retourne s'écraser sur le sol.

_**Trop de bruit  
>Pour mon esprit qui tangue<br>Sur mes rêves exsangues  
>Drôle de danse<strong>_

_**La mémoire est un puit de souffrance**_

_**Au-dessus**_  
><em><strong>De ton corps défendu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mon amour pendu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Se balance<strong>_

Arrivé dans se maudit village , je me lâche enfin libérant toute ma puissance sur ce tout petit village. Quel idée de construire un village près du Sanctuaire aussi, à croire que les humains sont stupides en cas d'attaque le premier endroit qui serait sous les feu serait les alentours du Sanctuaire. J'explose ces petites maison comme le méchant loup souffle sur les maison des trois petits cochons. Ces misérables petits humains ont tout de même de la chance de périr sous mes coups , ils doivent s'en sentir honoré. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un comme moi daigne s'intéresser à eux. Mais lorsque je passe au dessus d'une rue déjà presque en ruine j'aperçois une gamine portant une rose rouge sur sa robe , je reconnaîtrais ces rose entre mille. Je suis certain que c'est toi qui a offert cette rose à cette enfant, oh pas une de tes rose démoniaque non juste une simple fleur. Jalousie , c'est la première fois que j'éprouve se sentiment et pourtant c'est juste une fleur …. une simple fleur.

**_Je dors sur des roses  
>Qui signent ma croix<br>La douleur s'impose  
>Mais je n'ose pas<br>Effleurer les choses  
>Écloses sans toi<br>Oh ! Ma rose  
><em>_Ne fane pas  
>Je manque de toi<br>Dans mes nuits  
>Dans la pluie<br>Dans les rires  
>Dans le pire<br>De ma vie_**

Je me laisse emporté par la colère tandis que la jeune pucelle devant moi s'enflamme à l'évocation de la mort, c'est que tu avais du succès dit moi ? Mais alors que je m'apprête à la tuer , un autre chevalier fait son apparition. Tsss foutue chevalier , et regarder moi celui la avec ces grands airs et sa tête à claque. Je ne me serais pas attendus à voir le Chevalier du Bélier faire son apparition aussi tôt mais qu'importe , lui aussi je le tuerais comme je t'ai tué toi. Je m'énerve d'avantage et au fond je sais que cette histoire ne se finira pas aussi bien que je ne l'imaginais, après quelques coups échangé nous nous retrouvons vite stoppé. Ce parfum … sa ne peut pas … non impossible … ce n'est pas … TOI ! Les bras m'en tombent , comment peut tu te tenir encore debout après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir ? Tu refuse toute aide de tes compagnons , tout ceci me paraît suspect …. tu es mourant, à bout de force , tu devrais accepter cette aide et pourtant. Tu reste fière jusqu'au bout, je t'admire tu sais ? Plus que je n'ai admiré qui conque. Mais cette arrogance , tu l'emportera avec toi en Enfers où je t'accompagnerais assurément. Viens enfin le moment décisif.

**_Je hais les roses_**  
><strong><em>Autant que mes sanglots<em>**  
><strong><em>La vie s'impose<em>**  
><strong><em>Je crois à nouveau<em>**  
><strong><em>A mes rêves défunts<em>**  
><strong><em>Je veux enfin<em>**  
><strong><em>Oser la fièvre<em>**  
><strong><em>Du parfum<em>**  
><strong><em>Des roses<em>**

Tu met toute ton énergie dans ta dernière attaque que j'esquive sans difficulté , puis je te regarde avec satisfaction t'écrouler à terre. J'ai gagné ! S'en ait finit de ta beauté parfaite, de tes paroles empoisonné et de ton regard envoûtant ~ Je m'apprête à reprendre la mission que notre Seigneur Hadès m'a confié lorsque ton compagnon me fais remarqué mon erreur … j'étais loin d'avoir évité ton attaque ma rose , oh que non au contraire tu avais visé en plein cœur. Sur ma poitrine trônait une magnifique rose rouge imbibé de ton propre sang , j'avais baissé ma garde … aveuglé par ta beauté je me suis laissé berné et je t'ai pris pour une fleure fragile et sans défense. Ton sang empoisonné commence à faire effet et je sens mes muscles s'endormir lentement, mes jambes fléchissent et je me retrouve face contre terre. La dernière chose que je peux encore voir c'est ton corps agenouiller à terre, le visage dissimuler par tes long cheveux. A vouloir te briser me voilà réduit en poussière … Hadès pardonnez moi mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.


End file.
